Heart's Serenade
by Icarus the Foxkidd
Summary: After a long slumber a young man meet Beast Boy and hears into his heart, hears the song it sings.


A new man in town turns the Titans upside down and causes Raven to reevaluate her feeling for Beast Boy, they say music can calm a wild beast and warm a cold heart. While I don't own the Teen Titans, I do have two OCs in this story, enjoy.

 **Heart's Serenade**

It was a day just like any other in Jump City when he walked into town. A new guy in town unlike any other the city had ever seen. He looked to be about the age of your avarage teenager but he had an air of wisdom one only found in the elderly. His hair was snow white and only the bangs were long, the rest was cut very short. He wore a simple pair of blue jeans and a large red and black long sleeve, he also had a guitar straped to his back. Lastly were his eyes which shone a pale yellow. Ordinaraly, one such as this would go completely unnoticed by the busy people of Jump City but there was one problem, the boy was laying down in the middle of the road about to fall asleep. "Hey get out of the way!" one motorist said as he blew his horn, the boy mearly sat up and yawned before saying, "Sorry Friend but I **was** here first, so if you could please stop making noise so I can sleep I would really apreashate it."

After several more people started yelling a passing policeman came running up. "What's the problem here?" the policeman asked. The first motorist that had yelled at him, who had gotten out of his car with a tire iron to beat this boys brain in, said, "This kid's trying to sleep in the middle of the road!" The policeman turned to the boy and said, "I'm afraid you'll have to come with me son." he reached down to grab him but found only asvalt in his hand. He looked up and saw the boy standing on one hand just out of reach. "I really don't like people I don't know touching me." he said as he jump onto his feet, he suddenly ducked as the man with the tire iron swong and missed, "Oh, dear..."

Back at the tower it was buisness as usual, Robin and Starfire were eating breakfast while Cyborg was playing a video game, Raven read a book and Beast Boy sunned himself in the form of a cat in the window. Suddenly the Titan alarm went off, every Titan jumped to the computer at the same time as Robin read threw the alarm report. "Someone's causing a destrubance down town," he said as he got up to leave. "Someone?" Beast Boy asked, "The computer didn't know who?" "No, aparently it's someone new to town. We're going to have to show them the way it works around here."

When the Titans arrived on scene the only one there was a boy laying back in the road in the middle of an area that looked like a tornado had reacently hit it. "More?" he said as he got up and brushed himself off, "I guess this is a really good napping spot." Beast Boy's ears twiched as he hears that, 'Huh?' Before Beast Boy could bring it up to Robin he started to quip to the boy, "I don't know who you are or why you did this but we're going to take you down!" Robin jumped, staff ready, to nail the boy, only to find he only hit air. Before Robin could proses this, the boy pressed down on his head, knocking him out. " **Robin!** " Starfire roared as she rushed in, star bolts blazing. The results however were the same as Robin's, the moment she was to strike him he would vanish into thin air only to reapear next to them to counter attack. The boy grabbed Starfire by her leg and threw her at Cyborg who had just shot his sonic cannon. Between his cannon and her bolt, the two blasted each other easily fifty feet away.

Raven was about to dash off when Beast Boy grabbed her shoulder, "Wait Rae, let me try." he said, "Are you crazy, look what he did to the others, do you really think you stand a chance?" she said defensifly, Beast Boy looked the boy up and down real quick before saying, "Yes, this may sound strange but something in me tells me he's not our enemy." before Raven had time to argue Beast Boy calmly walked up to the boy, "Hello." he said carefully. The boy turned to him and smiled brightly before he happily said, "Hello green one, what can I do for you?" "I just wanted to ask you a few qustions if that's okay." Beast Boy said as he lead him from the road and onto a patch of grass. "Sure, sounds like fun! What would you like to know?"

"First and for most, do you know where you are right now?" Beast Boy asked, the boy scrached his chin and said, "Not really, I've been asleep for the last couple of centuries so the land scape's changed quite a bit." ' **Centuries?!** ' Beast Boy thought to himself before he said, "Well, right now you're in Jump City." "Jump... Ci-ty?" The boy said with a blank stare, Beast Boy shook his head and said, "Forget that right now, not important. What is important is this... you may not know it but several decades ago someone invented a tool to make travel from place to place easier. They are called cars, The only real draw back is the fact that they are dangerous for people walking, so they made things called roads for them to safely drive on. Unfortunatly you were trying to sleep in a very busy one."

The boy looked around a little and blushed as he said, "Oh dear, it seems I've caused a bit of a comotion for no good reason." Just then he shifted to the right, letting Robin and his attack slip past him. "My apologizes, masked one. Here, let me make amens." The boy said as he pulled down the guitar from his back and began to play. The melody he played instantly calmed everyone who heard it, all the people gathered togeather and just listened quietly. After a short while the people disperse, gently gauthering debree and desposing of it. Robin walked up to put the boy under arrest but Beast Boy cut him off, "You know, if you're still tired, I know a great place to nap." The Boy smiled brightly as he said, "Sounds fantastic!" Beast Boy jumped onto his shoulders and transformed into a giant condor and flew off, carring the boy off with him.

While the other Titans scouard the city looking for Beast Boy, who was smart enough to shut off his GPS link in his comunicator, Raven flew strate to the top of Titan's Tower. Sitting on the roof was Beast Boy and the boy, "How'd I know you'd be here?" she asked. Beast Boy turned to her and smiled, "Because you know me like I know you. Raven meet Salem, he dosen't have anywhere to go so I'm going see if I can talk Robin into letting him stay." Raven's eyebrow raised and she said, "Beast Boy don't be stupid, he's a criminal who attacked the city." "Wrong..." Beast Boy replied raising one finger in the air, "...he just didn't know. Like he said, he just woke up after afew centuries. Salem was just defending himself from what he thought was a threat."

Raven blinked a few times in suprise, the point that Beast Boy just rose acually made sense, sorta, and from what she could feel from this strange boy she believed what he said really could have been the truth. "You and I both know Robin won't go for it but fine, just know what ever he dose is on your head." she said as she walked into the tower. The moment she was gone, Beast Boy sighed in releaf as he stood up, "Phew, I really thought that she would put up a bigger fight." "Mmm..." Salem hummed, Beast Boy turned to him and saw that his eyes were closed. After a moment or so, Salem opened his eyes and said, "So, are you aware of the fact that Raven is in love with you?"

That one question suprised Beast Boy so much that he almost fell off the roof, "Wh-What are you talking about?! Raven dosen't love me!" Beast Boy said quickly, Salem smiled deeper and he pulled his guitar closer, "Beast Boy, do you want to know something cool? Whenever I'm around people I can hear what's known as the 'Heart's Serenade'." "'Heart's Serenade'? What's that?" Beast Boy asked. Salem gently plucked the strings of his guitar as he spoke, "The 'Heart's Serenade' is the music that the heart makes all the time. When you talk to or about someone that you're friends with, someone you hate, someone you love, the heart sings diffrently for and about everyone. Would you like to hear what I heard when Raven was talking to you?" Beast Boy was hesitant at first but soon said, "Yes... I would." He was afraid the sound would be melevelnt and dark but insted it was soft and sweet, very timid and hard to hear sometimes but beautiful. "Wow..." was all Beast Boy could say, "She's still not sure about herself or about this feeling but just give it time and have faith," Salem said as he laid back, "for the music grows stronger everyday."

Later on in the day Beast Boy and Salem walked into the common room. Robin was seathing when Raven told him what Beast Boy was planning but after some thought, he agreed to at least give him a shot. "I am sorry about the confusion earlier," Salem said as he scratched the back of his head, "I really didn't know." Robin nodded and said, "It's fine, we'll deal with that later, Right now I need to know your abilitys and the name you'll be using." "Name? I've already told you my name, it's Salem Mc Intire." Salem said with a confused look. Beast Boy tapped him on the shoulder and said, "No, no, that's not what Robin means. For super heros, in this day and age, it's important to go by an alias, a diffrent name for battle so people don't know who we really are." Robin nodded and contenued, "Some heros lead regular lives so they put on costumes and use fake names." "That is a funny custom," Salem laughed, "Well, I won't change into strange clothing like you all but if you so wish to you may call me Requiem."

Before they could contenue, the crime alarm went off, "What strange music is this?" Requiem asked, Beast Boy nudged him and said, "It's the alarm, the city needs us." The trouble was downtown, one of the banks was being robed but when things turned sour it became a hostage situation. Robin ran up to the officer in charge and asked, "What happened?" The officer was a stout man with an angry look in his narrow eyes, "Classic case, one of the tellers saw a gun as the two walked in and tripped the alarm ahead of time, by the time they pulled the guns out we were here. The whole thing just spiraled out of control sense."

A gun shot was heard from the building followed by one of them shouting, "The Titans?! I told you that we'd kill them off if you did anything other that what we told you!" Robin quickly pulled an ampifire from his belt and said, "They didn't, we have seprate alarms that go off when the polices do. What are your demands?" "All the money in the bank for starters, and a jet to anywhere we deside! You have one hour and if even one of you tries anything, I start blowing off heads!" As Robin started to formulate a plan, Requiem sat down and started to play his guitar.

As music filled the air the Titans all seamed to some how know what to do. Beast Boy shifted into a fly as Cyborg activated a hologram of him pacing, he flew into the building and onto the other gunman. He shifted into a tick and bit into his neck, "Ow," he said. "You okay?" the first gunman asked. He reached up to his neck and said, "Yeah, a bug must have bit me. Listen, I'm gonna take the hostages to the back of the bank, just in case they try something." "Good idea." the first one said as he looked out the window to make sure all the Titans were still there, and they were. The other gunman got everyone to the back of the bank then he said, "Okay Cyborg, turn off the security alarm." Cyborg smiled, "You got it Rea." he said as he patted the meditating girl on her back. Robin started to talk to them and try to convence them to give up, all the while trying to buy time for Raven and her back up.

Cyborg created a hologram of Starfire as he deactivated the alarm and the real Starfire flew off. Raven opened the back door for Starfire who lead them to safety. Raven opened her eyes and said, "They're safe, do it now Beast Boy." Beast Boy jumped off the groggy man and shifted into a bear, knocking him out. When the first one came running threw the door yelling, "What the hell is going on back here?" he was greeted by a large, angry green bear. It took less than thirty seconds before Beast Boy walked out with both men draped over his shoulders, unconcus. As Beast Boy walked passed her, Raven felt a slight tingle in her chest. Requiem smiled and thought, 'Getting stronger everyday.'

A few weeks passed sense then and Requiem was proving to be a great addition to the team. Not only was he an acomplished fighter, he was also a well read scollar and could stomach any and all of Starfire's 'puddings'. Raven walked up to the roof of the tower and found Requiem laying on his back. This was nothing new to her, sense his arival at Titan's tower he would often sun himself on the roof. She got into her lotus position and started her mantra when Requiem asked, "Raven, why won't you admit to your self that you love Beast Boy?"

As it was with Beast Boy, Raven was stunned and fell out of her meditation. "W-What are you talking about? I don't love Beast Boy." she said defencively, Requiem smiled and pulled his guitar off his back like he did with Beast Boy, "You may say that but your heart sings diffriently." he said as he plucked and tuned his strings, "your 'Heart's Serenade' tells me what you try to hide." Raven paled as she heard this. Unlike Beast Boy, she knew what the 'Heart's Serenade' was, and even though she would admit that she had been seeing Beast Boy diffrently lately, there was no way that she was in love with him. "No... you're wrong! I don't feel that way about Beast Boy, I **can't**! And nothing you say will change that!" Raven was more on edge than she had ever been, not because she was trying to convence Requiem of this but because she was trying to convence herself of it.

Requiem could tell that Raven was in inner turmoil and desided to put a stop to it. He finished tuning his guitar and said, "Raven, would you like to hear what your heart is singing?" Raven's eyes widdened as she heard this, at first she considered it but ultimately turned him down, "N-No... no it will only lead to pain and... just no!" "Are you sure? Oh well, it's up to you." Requiem said as he started to play, Raven ran for the door but it was too late, she could already hear it and it froze her in place. The sound was wild and burning, like a unending flame, yet pure and warm suthing every doubt that Raven had. It seemed to invelope her, drawing her in and holding her there, it made her feel safe. All the pain and anger seemed to burst into flames and fade into nothingness.

Tears streamed from Raven's eyes as she said, "I told you that I didn't want to hear my 'Heart's Serenade'." As Requiem walked passed her, he patted her on her shoulder and said, "You didn't, that was what Beast Boy's heart sings when he's with you." Raven almost couldn't breath, 'That was Beast Boy's to **me**?!' she thought to herself. Requiem walked into the door frame before turning around to her and saying, "When two heart's sing togeather in love it is the sweetest music there is. In the end, you will need to deside if you are willing to sing with him." with that said, Requiem walked back into Titan's tower and let Raven think. 'Only I can deside to sing...'

As time passed, Raven found herself obsesed with what Requiem told her, and of course what she heard. The sound of Beast Boy's heart was burned into her mind to the point that all she wanted to do was hear it again. Raven sat in the common room, pretending to read one of her books, while Beast Boy and Requiem played guitar hero. "Come on Salem, I thought you were good at playing the guitar." Beast Boy laughed as his friend struggled to keep up. "If it was an accual guitar, you would have lost a long time ago." Requiem laughed back. Requiem's ear suddenly twiched as he heard Raven's Heart Serenade behind him, "Raven, you look tired of reading, why don't you try Beast Boy's game?" he said. "I don't **do** video games." she said flatly knowing full well he could see right threw her. "Come on Rae, give it a try. You never know, you may like it." Beast Boy said with a smile, which made Raven glad that her hood was up to hide her blush, "Fine."

Raven took a practice turn while Beast Boy explained to her how to play. "It easy Rae, all you have to do is watch the colors and press the buttons acordingly." he smiled. Raven started the practice round, and was failing badly. Just before she was completely gone, Beast Boy walked up to her and said, "Here let me help you." "I got it Beast Boy." Raven said getting angry at all the boos and hisses. Before she could stop him, Beast Boy stepped behind her and placed his arms around her, and his hands on hers. This time the hood did nothing to hide the blush, "Like this Rae, just go with the flow." Beast Boy wispered into her ear. Raven closed her eyes and took a calming breath, the feeling of Beast Boy this close to her was almost to much to take at one time. When she opened them again she began to play, with a little of Beast Boy's help, and soon cleared the song with a simple D rateing. Beast Boy picked up his controler to play when the alarm went off, "I guess our round will have to wait."

Down town was in shambles when the Titans arrived. Buildings were smashed, the streets ripped up like tissue paper, and the sourse was one man. The man was tall and thin, almost like a skeleton, his course yellow hair hung on him like hay off a loft. His dark red eyes seemed to stare threw anything he saw and when he smiled his jagged greenish yellow teeth glisined in the dim twilight of the overcasted noon. His clothes were baggy and torn, doing little to hide his frame. His skin was pale, almost like porcelin, giving him an unnatural look. It was buisness as usual for most of the Titans but Requiem froze the instant his eyes fell on him. "No... it's not possible. You can't be here!" Requiem yelled, which suprised his teammates because in all the time that they had know him, Requiem had never once even become aggitated let alone enraged.

The man turned to him and smiled darkly as he said, "Hello Salem, how good it is to see you." Without taking his eyes off of the man, Beast Boy said to Requiem, "Who is this guy?" "Blackhert..." he said venomisly, "Jerid Bleackhert, a true monster. He was a sorcerror back in my time who would steal the life force out of children. Three hundred years ago I used all the magic **I** had and sealed him away forever, or so I thought." Blackhert laughed as he jumped into the air and began to float, he roatated his neck alittle before saying, " You truely are a fool, did you really beleve that I could be so easily sealed? The only reason that I stayed sealed as long as I have was because you were sealed with me. It was your energy that held me, once that was gone I was free." Blackhert opened his palm and formed a black fireball. With a single flick of his wrist, the fireball soared towards the Titans.

Requiem quickly strummed his guitar, the sound enveloped the Titans in a soft purple light, causing the fireball to disapate before it could strike them. Requiem turned to his new found friends, he cared deeply for them and wasn't about to let them get hurt. "What do we need to do to beat him?" Robin asked, Requiem sighed as he said, "Sleep." He pluck some cordes and the Titan's all fell to the ground, asleep. Requiem stepped threw the sound barrier and positioned his guitar. Blackhert grinned as he landed, "Trying to protect your four little friends, are you?" he laughed as he formed a solid black blade from his palm. 'Four?' Requiem thought as his guitar transformed into a scythe. The blade had small, oval shapped holes in it that seemed to whistle as wind flowed threw them.

A black flame coated Blackhert's blade as he swong at Requiem, firing a fireball. He quickly spun his scythe, the sound that eminated from the blade echoed as the flame fizzled out. "Well, aren't you the little fighter. It's to bad you couldn't fight like that when I devoured your sister, Lillan, isn't it Salem." Blackhert said as he reingnited his blade. With tears in his eyes, Requiem threw his scythe at him. When Blackhert sidestepped out of the way Requiem pulled on an unseen string, bringing the scythe's blade back at Blackhert. He spun his blade around and just barely deflected it. Blackhert turned angrily to Requiem as blood dripped down the side of his face. Requiem flick the blood off of his blade as he glared right back at him, "You're lucky, if you hadn't blocked at the last minute, your head would be at my feet." he growled. This time more than just his blade was coated in black flames, every inch of Blackhert's body burst into flames as he roared, "How dare you defile my beautiful face you little wretch!" All the flames focused into the plams of his hands but before he could fire it, a large green bear suddenly knocked him into a near by building.

"Beast Boy? What are you doing here, you're suppost to be asleep!" Requiem said as he slashed a fireball in half. Beast Boy smiled as he said, "Just because music soothes the savage beast dosen't mean it works on me. When you started playing I shifted into a worm and hid in your pocket, no ears no hearing. You were so cought up fighting him you didn't even notice me." Requiem shook his head and said, "No, no... you need to go back into the barrier, Blackhert will kill you and steal your youth." "Dude, I'm not leaveing you alone with that thing." "Listen, I know you want to help, and I **do** thank you for it but-" he was cut off by Beast Boy grabbing him by his shirt and said, " **I'm** **not letting you fight him alone.** " Beast Boy's tone left no room for arguing so Requiem sighed with a smile and said, "Right, thanks Beast Boy."

The first of the teens to wake up was Raven, she looked around her suroundings and was starttled to find that she was trapped in a barrier. The feeling passed when she place her hand on one of the purple walls and found that they were made of a solid sort of music, "Requiem," she said. She stared in awe as she gazed out just in time to see Requiem slash at Blackhert, who blocked with his black blade and fired back with a fire ball. Requiem spun his scythe around and the fire ball dissapated, 'Good,' she thought to herself as she looked around to her friends and froze as she realised one was missing, "Where's Beast Boy?!" As if to answer her, she saw Beast Boy, in bear form, slashing at Blackhert. Raven felt something in her chest tighten as Beast Boy was thrown back, she banged against the sound wall screaming his name.

Beast Boy's ear's twitched as he heard his name being called, he turned back to the barrier and saw Raven calling him. "Requiem, Raven's awake, you need to let her out." Beast Boy said, Requiem shook his head as he said, "Beast Boy you need to understand something, I don't even want **you** out here. Blackhert steals life and youth, if Raven were to join us it would just be one more target for him and it would put us even more in danger. Think about it, do you really want Raven to be apart of this?" Beast Boy stopped dead before he turned back to her, she was staring at him threw the wall. The moment there eyes met he knew his answer, "No... no I don't," he turned back towards Blackhert, "please, just stay safe Raven." he said.

Beast Boy rushed Blackhert, shifting from one animal to another seemlessly. From a Tiger to a lion to a wolf, all the while dodging every attack Blackhert threw at him. Requiem wasn't making any better progress, with all the fireballs that Blackhert was throwing he couldn't counter. "Man, this isn't gitting us anywhere!" Beast Boy groaned, Requiem nodded, "Agreed, unless we do something, he's just going to were us down." Beast Boy's eyes widdened as he heard Raven's voice in his mind, 'Beast Boy, let me out. I want to help you two!' 'No way Raven,' He said back as he dodged another fireball, 'I won't let him get his hands on you.' 'Beast Boy I'm not an invilid, I can take care of my self now let me ou-' Raven's rant was cut off by Beast Boy loudly yelling " **No!** "

Raven and the other Titans, who had just woken up, were shocked. Beast Boy growled as his body began to reshape, small snapping and popping sounds coming from is joints "I won't allow him to harm you," long talons tore right out of his glove, sharper than any dagger, "he won't even lay a finger on you!" fangs jut up far more promanently than the one that usually did. "I'll kill him if he tries to hurt you," his chest burst in growth, doubling and then tripling in size, "I'll kill **anyone** who would dare to try!" his face morphed into a muzzle as fur covered his body leaving the Beast standing before everyone. When he opened his mouth everyone expected to hear a roar but insted came a ragged, primal voice, "She is my love and I will give anything, even my own life for her!"

Requiem turned to Beast Boy in suprise then to Raven and thought for a moment before an idea struck him. He listened for a moment just to make sure then, with a quick spin, turned his scythe back into a guitar. "Blackhert, you think you are the most powerful force in existance, but you're not. Love, love is the most powerful force! Love will draw out a power in people that would never be known other wise. Now see the power that comes from two hearts singing as one!" With but one pluck Beast Boy's ears twitched in responce. Requiem played a strange tune, it flowed like water and burned like fire, was wild yet danced eligantly. Blackhert laughed as Beast Boy walked towards him however stopped when he slashed at his throat. He back stepped and fired a fireball at Beast Boy only to have it back handed back at him. 'What the hell is going on, why can't I hit him?' Blackhert thought as he swung his sword at Beast Boy. Beast Boy grabbed it with his paw coated in a thick black aura and, with a kick, sent him flying back.

Blackhert jumpped up and angrly yelled, "Return my sword you damned green freak!" Beast Boy's grip tightened on the blade, blood dripping off of it as it dug into his palm. Blackhert's eyes narrowed as he said, "Return it now, you've no idea just what you hold." Beast Boy looked down at it before saying, "Yes, I think I do. The way you freaked out just now it tells me this is really important to you." "It's the sourse of his powers, the Blade of Dark Souls." Requiem said "When the blade is in the hands of someone evil it curupts them further and allows them to steal what ever they choose, even life force." "And if it's in the hands of someone good?" Beast Boy asked as he shifted back, the blade in his hand was begining to grow hot. "It will try to curupt them as well however if the soul is pure the blade will grow weaker and reject the wielder."

Blackhert ran forward and attempted to attack Beast Boy, only to be pinned down by him, "I presonally don't have much of a beef with you and in truth this sword is really begining to burn." Blackhert grinned devilishly as he reached for it but before he could grab it, Beast Boy smiled and tossed it over his shoulder, "Requiem on the other hand..." he said, Requiem turned his guitar back into a scythe and sliced the blade clean in half, "... he has a real problem with you."

Blackhert quickly grew even more pale as his hair turned grey and fell out. Full of rage, he looked into there eyes, his own eyes had lost there red tint and were now a pale off blue. He opened his mouth to say something but no word came out, only fadding groans. With one final efffort, Blackhert reached for Requiem and Beast Boy however he couldn't and colapsed. A slight wind blew and Blackhert with it as his body turned to dust. "It was the sword," Requiem explained, as if reading Beast Boy's mind, "The Blade of Dark Souls is a cursed object that acts like a simbiotic paracite. It feeds on the soul of evil people and in return grants them eternal youth, at the price of other's lives. When we destroyed it, he was no longer able to hold himself togeather." "Kinda dark way to go, aging that quickly." Beast Boy said, Requiem nodded but said, "Maybe but it was still better then he deserved."

Requiem released the barrier and Beast Boy dared to look Raven in the eyes, she had an odd look in them. Raven took one step towards him and he started to get worred, two steps, 'Is she mad at me for what I said?' he thought. Three steps and picking up speed, 'Oh lord she's starting to run!' Four steps and right infront of him, 'Here it comes!' Beast Boy flinched thinking that she was going to punch him but what he got was quite diffrent. Raven wrapped her arms around Beast Boy's neck and tackled him to the ground, tears rolling down her face. "Raven wh-" Beast Boy was cut off by Raven, her lips pressed against his in a loving kiss. Beast Boy was in total bliss until Raven pulled away. She grabbed him by the coller of his shirt, her eyes glowing bright red, and said, "Don't you **ever** do that to me again." Beast Boy nodded slightly with a sweatdrop, "R-right sorry." The red fadded from her eyes as a smile and more tears streamed on her face.

Three months passed and the Titans returned to there day to day life. Robin and Starfire contenued to spent there mornings togeather. Cyborg started to make more "part trips" out of town, which everyone knew was just him going to see Jinx. Beast Boy and Raven became inseperable, Beast Boy started reading some of Raven's books and meditate with her and Raven started to play some of his video games and even tried tofu, unsecsesfully. Requiem seemed content with just watching the life of his friends until the day Raven and Beast Boy found him with a backpack at the front of the island.

"Salem, where are you going?" Raven asked as her and Beast Boy walked up. Salem smiled as he dropped his bag and hugged the two, "I'm leaving," he said "the whole world is out there and I want to see it all. You have no idea how much I've enjoyed my time with you but there are alot of people out in the world that need my help." Beast Boy laughed and placed his hand on his shoulder, "Go, the world needs you but know this..." Raven walked up and hugged him, "you will always have a home and friends here with us." Salem shed a single tear as he strummed his guitar and started to float up, "I will come back one day. Tell the others my good-bye for me." Beast Boy and Raven just stood there and watched as he flew away. "Do you think he will find happiness out there Rae?" he asked, Raven curled up to him and said, "If anyone can it will be him." The two walked back into the tower togeather.


End file.
